Takers: Story of Eminence
by FlyingGreenMochi
Summary: Gordon, John, A.J, Jesse, and Jake, The Takers are at it again, Being victorious in all their heist, however a new force is closing in on them, waiting to take them out. The fight of their lives are closing in on them.  Which side will win?
1. The Takers

Author's note: This Taker story is going to be before A.J's death, I love Hayden Christensen that was my favorite character ever and on top of that he was hot! Paul Walker was too. This is going to focus more on their grand heist the many that they are going to be doing. However in this story the Takers are going to be fighting against a government-trained team who plans on stopping them. A.J and the others won't die, i am not following that story line cause I hated how he dies.

Summary: The amazing men's are at it again, taking what they please. As they take more and more a new force closes in on them. They're in for the fight of their lives as they battle it out. Trust will be lost. Friendships will be broken. Choices will determine the fate of the Takers. All or nothing, Which side will take it all?

Chapter 1: The Takers

It seems to be a room with a big screen glass with pictures of the infamous, John, Gordon, A.J, Jake and Jesse. A man explains what is going on, he walks back and forth looking at someone that we can not see. He stops walking back and forth and faces front looking at the person we still can not see.

"These men before your eyes are known as, The Takers, they are not to be toyed with. Their mission? Unknown. That's where you soldiers come in, (He walks closer and leans on a table, fiercely staring at the unknown person) take them out.

The scene fades black, music slowly fades into the scenes, many, many people dancing at what seems to be a club. Jake walks in with Lily holding her hand, Jake is dressed in a nice black suit with a bright red tie, Lily is wearing a tight medium length red dress to match his tie. Jake leads Lily up the stairs leading up to the Taker's personal lounge. The door opens, everyone inside the room looks at who comes in.

"Well, well, leave it to Jake to be fashionably late, right?" John says as he gets up from the couch with a drink in his hand.

"Its called having a lady" A.J smiles looking back at Jake standing near the glass wall then he spins back to look down at the club.

"Well, Lily takes her time to look beautiful" Jake says as he leans in to kiss Lily.

Lily pushes Jake off softly and smile. "Sorry boys" she smiles.

"Since Jake is here now, lets talk, may you please close the door Lily" Gordon says as Jake lets go of Lily's hand and sits on the couch next to Jesse. Lily closes the door and walks over to the hand rest of the couch and sits on it.

"Okay whats up now?" Jake ask as he looks at Gordon, then John, then Jesse, then A.J who seems to be distracted by something in the club. " A.J, you listening?" says Jake.

"What? Yea, yea," A.J says as he turns back to look at them and takes the last gulp of his drink.

"Seems like someone has caught his attention" Lily smiles as she looks at A.J.

"Or a chick just lost her top" Jesse adds as he laughs.

A.J looks back and smiles at Jesse.

"Fellas, concentrate, there will be plenty of time to check the beautiful women of this city out later" says John.

"John's right, you know" Gordon says as he smiles at A.J "Now join the group"

A.J walks over to the group and sits down on a chair across from Jake. He grabs the blueprint on the table and looks at it.

"Paris, nice choice of city G" A.J says as he continues to look through the blueprint.

"Home to the diamonds, I see where your going with this" Jake says.

"That's what im talking bout, were bout to get bling up!" Jesse says as he smiles and does a hand pound with Gordon.

"Slow your horses fellas, getting to Paris is the easy part, planning is the hard part" Gordon says looking at all of them.

"You forgot, executing is the part when hell happens" John adds as he takes the last gulp of his drink.

"It wont be that hard right? I mean set up the bombs underneath the streets" A.J implies.

"Sounds easy A.J but with all the police that's the hard part" John says.

"Not if we can find a route underground" Jesse states.

"That's it, an underground route it should be near a bistro, an alley." Says Jake

"Phase 1 completed, the planning, we leave 2 days from now" Gordon says.

They all smiles and feels satisfied. Lily grabs another bottle in the bucket of ice and pours each of them some more alcohol. They all stand up and clash each other glasses, making a what seems to be semi-toast. They give each other handshakes, a sign of partnership. However, the door opens which makes their celebration die down. A young looking teen boy about 17 years old, jet black medium length hair with a side swept bang, thin and medium height, wearing what seems to be a bartender uniform, white v-neck, black vest, skinny black slacks, and white converse walks in, they all look at him.

"Sorry, I did-didn't know" he looks around stuttering with the drinks in his hand.

"Its fine, we weren't doing anything important" John says as he smiles.

"Oh, that's for me, thanks for bringing me up my drink" Lily says, she walks over to him and grabs the drink off of the silver platter.

"No problem, sorry again" he says as he looks around, feeling awkward with everyone looking at him, he turns around making his way out.

"Oh wait, heres something for doing Lily a favor" Jake says as he hand the young teen a 200 dollar tip.

The young teen turns around.

"Oh, no, I can't take that, its okay" the teen says as he implies not to take it.

"No its okay, take it, you been working hard" Lily says as she smiles.

"Here something for your troubles I insist" Jake says as him and Lily walks over to the young teen and hands him the money.

The young teen stands there staring at the money, feeling awkward.

"Its okay, take it, its Dao right? Lily giggles.

"Yea, yea that's y name, Dao" he says looking up. "But really I can't, that would be too much"

"Trust me, that is nothing compared to what we make daily" Jesse implies.

Everyone turns to look at Jesse, everyone except Dao gives him a look.

"I mean just take it" Jesse says as he smiles nervously.

A.J walks over to Jake and Lily he takes the money from their hand and hands it to Dao. "Now they insist on it, take it" he hands it to Dao giving him a flirty look.

Dao stares at A.J for a few seconds before catching himself, "right, right, thank you" he takes the money, "can I get you guys anything else?" Dao asks, looking away from A.J who is still eyeing him.

"Nothing much, we'll notify you if we need anything" John smiles and states as he nods.

"Okay, thanks again" Dao says as he turns around and walks out, closing the door behind him.

As he leave, everyone goes back to looking at each other.

"Isn't he a little too young to work here?" asked John.

"Well after Jake and I bought the club he came to us asking for a job, said he needed help, I felt bad and gave him the job, every since then he has been a hard worker." Lily replied, then she smiled.

"Nice kid isn't he?" Jake continued.

"Yea, nice enough to take your Benjamins" says Jesse.

"Yea a nice one," A.J states as he looks out the window looking at Dao who is working at the bar.

"And what was up with you?" Jesse says to A.J

"Nothing just was trying to be nice." A.J looks back at Jesse.

"My ass" Jesse says as he smiles and walks over to A.J giving him a handshake.

"What can I say." A.J says as he smiles.

"Ahh how it feels like to be young" Gordon says looking at them as he sips his drink.

A.J smiles and looks back down from the window to the bar and sees Dao. Dao looks up and sees A.J. Dao smiles as A.J winks at him, takes a sip from his drink then walks to the couch.

"So what should we do to finish off this perfect night?" ask John.

"Kick some a**, cop a**" Jesse says as he see two cops make their way into the club.

Everyone else gets up walking to the window looking down, they see two cops.

The two cops looks around the club and both meets up in the middle of the dance floor. They both look up to see the 5 gentlemen looking back down at them through the window. The two cops makes their way. The sound of a bullet shot is heard, people screaming.

The scene goes black.

Author's Note: Name: Dao O'Hara

Age: 17

Appearance: Medium length jet black hair, slim, thin, medium height. Brown eyes, healthy.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 102 pounds.

Author's Note: Many people may wonder why I chose for A.J to have this relationship with this kid named Dao. First of all I met this kid in person, I go to where he works a lot. Let me tell you he is beautiful. This exotic looking Asian kid is beautiful. On top of that he loves Hayden Christensen, who is his favorite actor. And I thought, hey Hayden Christensen "A.J" is hot and this kid is beautiful why not. And plus he has done so much to help me ever since I met him and this is the least I can do. I mean I see A.J as being the type to be able to get anyone he wants. Please respect the decision I made and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Back In Action

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the review you guys. This chapter is more focus on action, well tried to focus on it, lols, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Back In Action

The screaming continues and starts to increase. People are running around everywhere as the two cops has their guns pointed at the lounge's window. It appears the window has been shot causing many shattered glass. The two cops makes their way up towards the lounge, however they are being shoved and pushed by the evacuating clubbers. G, John, A.J, Jake, Jesse and Lily gets up from taking cover after being shot at, neither of them is hit.

"Give me a hand with this A.J" John says as he is breathing heavily from adrenaline. A.J walks over to John and pushes down a large shelf which barricades the door, revealing a safe.

Everyone moves towards the safe, moving away from the door making sure no one gets injured if bullets come through the door. John opens the safe revealing 5 guns and a bomb. John hands each of the men a gun and A.J. grabs the bomb clipping it to his belt.

"How did they find us? How did they know we would be here?" Jesse questions as he feels a sense of fear.

"Bastards must have been on to us every since our last taking" G replies as he cocks his gun.

"Well, they have the upper hand in this one, we have to get out of here as fast as we can before their reinforcements come" John adds looking at his fellow Takers and making his way to the side door, hanging his gun on his shoulders.

"If we all go together they will catch up" says Jake holding Lily's hand who is in panic.

"He's right, if we leave together they will catch up. " A.J looks around and finds a map of the building on the floor, he picks it up and shoves everything off of the table laying out the map. "Here is where we are" he points to the middle of the map, "The roof is right there" He points to the top of the map. "John and I will go through the west wing, G and Jesse take the right, Jake and Lily take the central wing" He looks at everyone giving direction.

"Once we get to the roof there will be a helicopter securing the area" G adds, "Jake and Lily, get to the roof and fire an SOS bullet" he hands Jake a bullet.

"Once they see the signal they will come on the roof, take them out, get a hold of the chopper, and fellas we are out of here" says John cocking his gun, looking at his allies.

"Sounds easy, get to the roof and adios" says Jesse, he cocks his gun as he looks at his brother, " See you at the top" Jesse says as he pounds everyone hand.

Jesse, Gordon, Jake, and Lily makes their way towards the side door, they open the door leading to a large hallway. As they walk pass the door bullets are being shot through the main door, causing all of them to look back at John and A.J.

"Go!" John yells as he grabs his gun and starts shooting at the main door. A.J helps shoot at the door as they walk backwards making their way to the side door. The others run down the hallway, they separate going their direction. A.J looks at the broken glass window making sure Dao left safety. He doesn't see Dao which causes him slight relief knowing Dao made it safely.

A.J and John makes it past the door and starts running down the hall. As they turn left and continue running the cops finally gets in through the main lounge door. They look around. As they see the door leading to the hallway they make their way through the door and split up as the Takers did. The reinforcements of the cops bust through the club doors making their way up to the lounge. They stay on look out.

As John and A.J run up the stairs in the left wing they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. John stops hinting A.J that someone is approaching. As they both cock their guns they hear more footsteps approaching them from behind.

"I'll take the head, stay close" John whispers.

"I'll take the rear, give it to them" A.J whispers as he nods to John.

John slowly starts walking up the stairs as A.J follows behind him walking backwards. As the footsteps approach close their heart pumps faster and faster. The first sight of a uniform causes John to start shooting, A.J does the same. They take out 5 men each. They both spin around looking each other and continue running upstairs.

As the cops stand lookout at the lounge they hear sounds on crackling glass. They look around as they cock their gun. Suddenly, the lights go out causing them to panic a little they all turn on their light from their gun. They all see people in black suits in front of them. The people in the black suit attacks all of them, all is seen in the dark are the guns firing crazily everywhere. After a couple of minutes everything goes quiet as sounds of footsteps is heard running towards the side door.

As the lights go off A.J and John stops, wondering what just happen. They see lights approaching them, knowing that cops are closing in on them they check their guns that are out of bullets. The grab their guns and throws it on the floor. As they lights close in on them they grab hold of each of the guns. The two cops in possession of the guns gets knocked out by A.J and John. They steal the guns and continue.

Jake and Lily reaches the roof. They walk towards the center and Jake shoots the SOS signal. Lily falls to her knees gasping for air. Jake kneels down resting Lily on his shoulders as he sees from a distance the copter approaching, he grabs his gun.

"Baby, you'll be okay, were about to get out of here right now, I promise. I'm sorry" Jake says as he kisses Lily.

"I just want to go home" Lily says as her voice is paused from gasping for air.

As the copter is approaching them Jake helps Lily up on her feet and move back so the copter can land.

"Delta do you read me, Delta, Target is a young male, mid-twenties, African American with a young female, mid-twenties, African American, thin, long black hair" says the voice over the radio in the copter.

"Copy that captain" A voice of a male says as the copter lands he gets out of the copter with his gun.

"Thank You" Lily says approaching the copter as she is still gasping for air.

As Lily and Jake approach the copter Jake pulls out his gun slowly, before he can hold the male cop at gunpoint the male cop holds them at gunpoint first.

Lily looks at Jake as she falls to her knees.

"Get on your knees!" The cop demands at Jake, "Hands behind your head.

"Just get us to safety, look at her, she needs help!" Jake yells at the cop furiously.

"Get on your knees, hands behind your head!" the cop continues demanding.

"F*** You!" Jake says as he does what the cops tell him. He gets on his knees and grabs the back of his hair angrily looking at Lily. "Baby I'm sorry, he starts to tear up"

"Take them out" the cop hears. , "copy that" The cops says, he points the gun at Jake.

The sound of a gun is shot, as Jake looks up her sees the cop with a bullet through his head, he falls onto the ground next to Lily, she screams. He looks around to see Jesse and G, he gets up and smiles. Jake starts helping Lily up as G points his gun at the pilot and shoots him. The pilot falls out of the driver's seat.

"Are you guys okay? That was close" G says as he runs over to Jake and Lily, he takes Lily from Jake and helps put her into the back seat of the helicopter.

"You don't know how good it feels to see you guys" Jake says as he approaches Jesse and connects his forehead with Jesse then moves to Lily.

"Baby, were almost out of here, you just sit tight" Jake says to Lily as he kisses her, she smiles. He gets into the copter sitting next to her.

G walks over to the helicopter and gets in, he starts up the engine waiting for John and A.J.

"What's taking them so long? You think they okay?" Jesse questions looking at Jake and G.

"It's A.J and John we're talking about here, they'll be fine" Jake says as he takes off his coat and put it over Lily who is now sleeping on his shoulders.

"They're they are" Gordon points out as they barge through the doors, they run over to the copter.

"Get in Jesse, we have company in 5" A.J says as he gets into the passenger seat.

Jesse gets into the back seat along with John they, Jesse, John, Jake, and A.J cock their guns pointing it towards the roof access door, waiting for their enemy. Gordon starts flying the helicopter. The helicopter lifts off of the roof slowly, as it starts to lift up higher 12 cops, barges through the roof access door. The four guys shoots at the cops taking out all 12 of them. As they see all 12 cops fall they cheer and let out a deep breath, all feeling relieved.

Just as they thought their troubles were gone bullets starts hitting the helicopter. They all become worried and look at who is shooting them. They see 5 people in black suits, covering their mouth and face except their eyes. They start shooting back at the mysterious people.

"I'm out of ammo" A.J yells warning his allies.

"Same" John replies.

"All out" Jesse replies.

"Gone" Jake replies.

"Every game has a secret card" A.J says as he pulls out the bomb, he separates the bomb and the clip part. He then throws it down towards the roof. They all watch from the helicopter to see what happens.

The five mysterious people on the roof looks at the incoming bomb and gasp, they run towards the edge of the building trying to escape the bomb. As they bomb hit the roof it explodes, causing the roof to explode. They all jump off the roof and throw harnesses which connects them to the next building, causing a safety rope for them.

The takers glance at them in confusion , as they fly off in the helicopter they all cheer, escaping the frying pan yet again.


End file.
